pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Businesa Prime
Businesa Prime is a world that is considered the enterprise capital of the United Universes. It is where several corporations of the Universes mainly operate, and it's where most of their headquarters are found, including that of Mega-Sci Corp. This world is also known to be richest world thanks to its colonized moon, Costala, which is the banking capital of the UUniverses. History Businesa Prime was formed the same way Earth was, yet it is approximately a thousand years older. Yet instead of being ruled by dinosaurs, the dinosaurs weren't able to evolve that much since mammals were developing more and came long before them. They towered over the smaller dinosaurs, so they and the smaller mammals were forced to occupy the same territory. These giant mammals were called Dino-mammals. Yet, just like Earth, they were all wiped out during a comet strike, as well as most of the dinosaurs, and the only survivors evolved into the common Ice Age mammals. Humans soon evolved here, and they soon grew out of hunting and gathering much quicker and were able to preserve a few prehistoric mammals including the mammoths. The humans soon took a liking in business and, after over a thousand years of this fascination, they turned their world into one of business. They built famed globe statues called the Statues of Revolution on each of the 4 continents, which represented how business is their greatest strength. This attracted many other-worldly visitors looking for jobs, and this lead to Businesians developing Gummi Ships during the Universal Crusades, which allowed them to colonize their moon, which they named Costala, and would be their main home for banking. Over a century before the present day, America Penelope "Penny" Dollar joined forces with a pioneer named Karr during the Universal Crusades, the latter of whom wanted to build a city free from economic pressure. In life, Karr was an tradesman who retired to create a perfect environment of perfect payments, perfect law, and perfect power. Thus Top Dollar City was born. After Karr's death, his son Kladd and America's oldest grandson Nicholas Dollar own the city side by side. Government Businesa Prime is a world about big business. The government of this world is democratic and a president runs each of the 4 continents. The most famed monuments of this world are the Statues of Revolution, which were built on each continent to represent how business is the world's ultimate power, and ever since they discovered inter-universal travel, they have begun spreading their business influence across all of the United Universes. Its cities make so much money off of their business exploits, they are able to expand their reach, combining several cities and creating megalopolises. Factories have been built all across this world, and all use nuclear and fusion reactors for power, so as not to pollute the air. Several known companies that have been founded on this world include, but are not limited to: *'Mega-Sci Corp'- A technology-based company which is spread all throughout the United Universes. *'UUniversal Postal Service'- The United Universes' primary postal services which delivers mail. *'Daily Galaxy'- The United Universes' main newspaper service. *'Anomaly Mart'- The United Universes' most popular multinational discount department store corporation which has established over a million malls and supermalls across the UUniverses. *'UUniversal Radio and Space Transmissions'- The United Universes' main source of radio transmissions. They established space stations in the center of each universe to allow radio and TV transmissions even in space. Locations Costala Costala is the colonized moon of Businesa Prime, which is meant to be the banking capital of the United Universes. Several banking accounts across the Universes are kept here, and it is the home place of the Uni-Vault, which keeps all collected money and treasures. The Businesians who colonized Costala are responsible for the creation of the money-measuring system in which certain currencies from across the Universes are measured in common dollars and cents. Whether it's gold, bits, farthings, or other forms of currency, they created the special system that measures it. Top Dollar City Top Dollar City is the largest city on Businesa Prime and is famous for being the richest city in all of the United Universes. It is independently ruled to the point of it being mistaken for a micronation. Top Dollar City has its own government that is half-parliamentary democracy and half-capitalist. The people vote for the President, and the Parliament analyzes the votes. The city is currently ruled by Kladd and Nicholas Dollar, and the president has limited control of the city. The capitalist part of the city has trade and political systems controlled by private owners for profit. Yet the government has a massive economic agency to balance this out, so capitalists control trade and politics, and the economic agency controls the profits it makes, converting it into a fair and complex currency system. The President and Parliament have control over the city as well as limited control of the capitalist society, which owns all businesses in the city, except for certain ones like real estate, electrical appliances, the police, or the firefighters. The economic agency, called the Top Dollar Banking Agency (TDBA), not only controls capitalist profits, but it also established the city's money-conversion system where all forms of currency in the Universes would be measured in a well-balanced and fair way so it can count as true currency. They have even played a part in establishing the Universes' money-conversion system with the High Council. The TDBA helps businesses get high-payments, and they are also in charge of evaluating, controlling, and balancing budgets in the businesses. The TDBA is what controls real estate, electrical appliances, the police, and the firefighters, though they have limited control of it. With how rich this city is, as well as how rich the people here are, there are rarely any foreclosures of property, especially since how everything in the city is at a cheap price. The only time anyone would lose anything is when a crime is committed, which is rare because of the nobility having a good sense of judgment. Businesses Top Dollar City's businesses are mostly controlled by the Top Dollar Capitalism Society (TDCS), and all their owners are associates of the TDCS's leader, a alien hybrid known as Master Ucan. The city has not only commonly-known restaurants, technological businesses, shopping malls, and so on, but it also has its own businesses. Prime examples of Top Dollar Businesses include: *'Top Dollar Metro'- The city's main underground subway systems are it's main transportation systems. The Maglev Trains surround the entire city in a complete circle, and they can make detours through certain city streets. The trains can even be seen on the city's bridge entrance. *'Top Dollar Postal Services'- The city's main trade route and mail delivery system. This company makes trade routes of certain goods, valuables and resources all over the Universes through spacefaring freighters that travel to Top Dollar Post Offices on other worlds. *'Top Dollar Radio Commission'- The city's main source of cable and radio services. It helps keep television, radio transmissions, and the city's prime holo-phone services running. *'Top Dollar Medical Hospitals'- The city's main source of medical services. The TDCS has limited control of the hospitals of TDC, with full control being granted by the TDBA since medical care cost money, and profits need to be handled. The medical technology here is at high-grade advancements. *'Top Dollar Internal Revenue Service'- This is Top Dollar City's version of the IRS. They help regulate taxes for both the TDCS and the TDBA. The TDCS has limited control over this company, and full rights belong to the TDBA. *'Top Dollar Electrical Service'- The city's main services for the city's electric power. All buildings in Top Dollar are not powered by electric wire poles, but instead are powered by internal power generators that were easily affordable by the city's riches. This company regulates and fixes these generators. *'Mega-Sci Corp'- This city has a branch office within it, known for marketing its many products. As a result, this city is semi-technological and it's become popular on all corners of the city. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Reintroduced Worlds